


Al otro lado de la pared

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gemidos everywhere, Hot Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una noche en la que Harry se va a duchar, oye algo. Unos gemidos, que proceden del otro lado. Sin poderlo evitar, termina masturbándose.<br/>Y, entonces, unas cuantas noches más tarde recibe una visita... Y ata cabos. Si los gemidos de su vecino se oían... ¡es evidente que éste también oiría los suyos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al otro lado de la pared

**Tipos de letra:**

- _Cursiva_ : pensamientos y primera persona

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/iris_manjon/pic/0003ch54/)

Necesitaba relajarse. Había tenido un día muy duro. La oficina había sido un caos ésa mañana y más tarde había tenido que ir a comer con unos clientes para cerrar un trato. 'Con el estómago vacío no se puede pensar', había dicho uno de ellos. Y él por un lado se alegró de que fueran éstos quienes pagaran la cuenta. Al fin y al cabo, la cita iba por cuenta suya. Por tanto, la comida también. Era lo justo.

 

En el momento en que puso un pie en casa, supo lo que quería. Una buena ducha y unas cantidades ingentes de cama, para renovar energías.

 

Al día siguiente tendría que lidiar de nuevo con aquellos clientes tan pesados y dar una charla en algún centro, del cual había olvidado hasta el nombre.

 

Se dirigió al contestador y apretó el botón. Enseguida se oyó la voz de la operadora:

"Tiene tres mensajes nuevos."

Se paseó por el piso hasta la cocina para coger un pequeño refrigerio, mientras escuchaba.

"Mensaje número uno, recibido hoy a las 12:45."

~ ¡Hijo! Soy mamá, por supuesto (el chico alzó los ojos al cielo, a la vez que le daba un sorbo a la lata de refresco que se había abierto) Verás, tu padre y yo queremos que vengas este fin de semana a casa para comer, y así nos cuentas. Sabemos que estás muy ocupado con tu trabajo, pero intenta venir, ¿de acuerdo? Te queremos. Besos. ¡Oh! Y come en condiciones. Ciaitooo ~

*Piiiii*

"Si desea devolver la llamada pulse 1. Si desea borrar el mensaje pulse 2. Si desea pasar a otro mensaje pulse 3."

Se acercó hasta la máquina y pulsó el 3.

"Mensaje número dos, recibido hoy a las 17:01." ~ ¡Harry, soy Hermione! ¿Cómo estás? Ron y yo estamos muy bien, pero estamos un pelín preocupados por ti. Trabajas demasiado y nunca sales a divertirte. Mira, este viernes queríamos ir a ver una peli al cine. ¿Qué me dices, te apuntas? Anda, di que si. Llama para confirmarlo. ¡Un abrazo de los dos! ~

*Piiiii*

"Si desea devolver la llamada pulse 1. Si desea..." (pulsó el 3 para que no se enrollara más)

"Mensaje número tres, recibido hoy a las 17:45."

~ Soy Neville. Llamaba para decirte que se cancela la charla, así que, solamente tendrás que pasar por la oficina por la tarde. Intenta descansar un poco. Trabajas demasiado. Venga, hasta mañana ~

*Piiiii*

"No tiene más mensajes."

 

Se tiró en el sofá, quitándose la chaqueta y aflojándose la corbata.

Si, trabajaba demasiado. Lo sabía. Pero, si él no hacía su trabajo, ¿entonces quién?

Después de todo, la bolsa era su vida.

 

Se levantó del sofá algo reticente y se fue desnudando de camino al baño. Los zapatos y calcetines, camisa, pantalones y calzoncillos, vistieron el suelo.

 

\- Y ahora... a relajarse - se metió en la ducha.

 

Agarró una pastilla de jabón y cuando iba a abrir el grifo, escuchó algo. Parecía provenir del otro lado de la pared, pero no estaba seguro. Para comprobarlo, acercó el oído a los azulejos y lo aguzó.

Ahí estaban.

Eran...

 

\- ¿Gemidos? - dijo en voz alta, incrédulo.

 

Si. Sin lugar a dudas lo eran. Y de hombre. Y parecía estar solo, además. Acariciándose, mientras el agua corría por todo su cuerpo...

De sólo imaginarlo, Harry se excitó.

No era ningún secreto de estado que éste fuera gay.

Pero de ahí a que se masturbara oyendo a alguien totalmente desconocido hacerlo... Por que, sí, lo hizo.

Y fue la paja más excitante que se había hecho en mucho tiempo.

 

** /// **

 

Se despertó al mediodía. Bastante descansado y de buen humor.

Por las horas que eran, tendría que darse un poco de prisa si quería llegar al trabajo. Pero eso no menguó su alegre estado de ánimo. En realidad, se sentía exultante.

 

En poco más de hora y media ya estaba en su oficina, dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí. Lo bueno es que los clientes del día anterior no habían podido presentarse a la cita de aquella tarde, y así su trabajo estaba siendo de lo más fácil de desempeñar.

 

Era su mejor día en meses.

 

\- A ti te pasa algo - dijo uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

 

\- Por supuesto que no - contestó Harry, simplemente despegando su vista de los papeles que tenía entre manos unos segundos, antes de enfocarla nuevamente en ellos -. Soy el de siempre.

 

\- Ah no, a mí no me la pegas - pareció titubear antes de agregar -. ¿Es guapo?

 

Casi derramó el vaso de chocolate caliente (odiaba el café) que tenía muy cerca de la mano que escribía.

 

\- ¿Qué? - graznó Harry.

 

\- Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí - puso su mano izquierda en el corazón y alzó su mano derecha -. No diré nada, lo juro.

 

\- Mentiroso... - masculló el moreno, tratando de ignorar el repentino arrebato de echar a patadas de su oficina al atrevido chico.

 

\- ¡Así que, es cierto! - el irlandés fue a botes hasta su mesa y casi se tumbó encima, a la vez que le taladraba a preguntas -. ¿Quién es él? ¿El chico de economía? ¿El de...? Santa madre de... No será el de los productos internacionales, ¿verdad? ¡Dime que no! ¡LLevo años tras él! No es justo que...

 

\- Seamus, basta - le cortó con un tono de advertencia en su voz -. No se trata de él, ni de ningún otro. No estoy enamorado. Punto. Y ahora, ¿puedes largarte de una vez y dejarme trabajar en paz?

 

\- Está bien - masculló entre dientes el chico, aunque seguía sonriendo -. Pero más pronto o más temprano, me lo dirás.

 

Con esto, salió de su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Harry lo agradeció.

El último comentario del irlandés le había hecho fruncir el ceño.

¿Enamorado él? ¿De unos gemidos? Ciertamente no podía dejar de pensar en ellos, pero ni siquiera conocía al dueño de éstos. Bueno, en realidad, nunca había había visto a ninguno de sus vecinos, ya que nunca estaba en casa por las mañanas y solía llegar muy tarde a su casa. Lo justo para una pequeña ducha, una cena ligera, un poco de tele y a la cama.

 

Viendo el reloj distraído, se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado unos minutos de su hora, y comenzó a recoger los papeles para meterlos en sus correspondientes carpetas y, acto seguido, cajones.

 

Agarró su chaqueta, sacó las llaves de la oficina del bolsillo, la cerró con éstas y se marchó haciéndolas girar en su mano.

 

**///**

 

_Tuve que apoyarme en la pared de azulejos para impedir una caída que estaba muy cerca de ocurrir, mientras mi mano seguía el mismo ritmo, cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos pugnaban por salir, pero yo intentaba por todos los medios acallarlos. Cerrando fuertemente mi boca. Apretando los labios._

_Pero hubo un momento en que ya no pude más, y éstos salieron a chorro, haciendo eco en el espacioso y pulcro baño. Hasta venirme con un sonoro grito._

 

No podía creer que hubiese vuelto a hacerlo. Se tiró frustrado en la cama. Ya llevaba, junto con aquella, tres noches. Tres noches masturbándose mientras oía a otro hombre hacer lo mismo a través de la pared de su baño. ¡Cuán depravado sonaba eso!

Y si se sentía frustrado era porque no le podía poner rostro a ésos gemidos. ¿Cómo sería su dueño? ¿Alto o bajo? ¿Musculoso o delgado? ¿Rubio o moreno? (esperaba que lo primero, ya que él era lo segundo... Pensamiento un poco tonto, lo sabía) ¿De ojos oscuros o claros? ¿Simpático o antipático? En fin, era una lista tan larga... ¿Y cómo sería follarle o tenerle dentro de él? ¿Sería activo o pasivo?

Esperaba poder averiguarlo algún día.

De momento, se centraría en su trabajo por el día y dejaría ésos pensamientos impuros para la noche.

 

**///**

 

Ésa noche llegó tan hecho polvo a su piso, que lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en la cama, con la intención de no despertar en mucho, mucho tiempo después.

 

Por desgracia, el timbre de la puerta sonó, trastocando todos sus planes.

Miró la hora. Eran las 12 de la noche. ¿Quién sería a ésas horas?

Se obligó a levantarse y anduvo hacia la puerta, mientras seguían tocando.

 

No tenía mirilla, así que, simplemente abrió. Y lo que vio le dejó estupefacto en el sitio.

 

Un chico más o menos de su altura. Tal vez le sacara un poquito. No era ni muy musculoso ni muy delgado. Su pelo rubio estaba cortado en un estilo bastante moderno y unos cuantos mechones le caían con rebeldía por la frente. Parecía húmedo, a juzgar por las gotas que resbalaban por su cuello hasta... Harry tragó saliva, y subió la mirada de nuevo hasta el rostro del chico. Hasta sus ojos. Y menudo par de ojos. Claros. Etéreos. Eran de un color azul tirando a gris. Preciosos. Hipnotizantes.

Pasó a su boca y casi se relamió la suya propia al ver que eran del color de las fresas maduras. Y parecían esponjosos. Y se abrían y entrecerraban. Y...

Y ésa piel. Ésa piel _Santo Dios_ que le invitaba a tocarla. Tan pálida. Tan visiblemente suave.

Sería una mentira si dijera que no deseaba estar con ése chico. Es más, no sólo deseaba tenerle en su cama. También le quería en su vida para siempre. Y eso era decir mucho.

El Dios esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Harry como evaluándole. Por fin, habló. Y su voz fue como música para los oídos de éste.

 

\- Hola... ¿puedo pasar? - se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, seductor. Hizo un pequeño puchero, que no pasó desapercibido para el moreno -. Hace un poco de frío aquí fuera.

 

\- Eh... si, claro - contestó éste, haciéndose a un lado.

 

El otro entró. Harry se insultó mentalmente. Bueno, básicamente se llamó _insensato_ y después _pervertido sin remedio_ _y con la_ _polla por cerebro_. ¿Quién demonios era aquél chico? Lo más lógico es que no le hubiese dejado entrar. Era un completo desconocido para él. ¿Y si le robaba? ¿O le mataba? ¿O le violaba? _Oh si_... Vale, aquello último quizás no sonaba tan mal. No le importaría ser violado por aquél monumento.

 

\- ¿Estabas durmiendo? - el rubio le sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente -. Lo lamento.

 

Harry titubeó.

 

\- No te preocupes - dijo al fin -. Sólo estaba descansando los ojos. He tenido un duro día en el trabajo y...

 

\- ¿No te has duchado aún? - le interrumpió el chico.

 

Al ver la lujuria que brillaba en los ojos de éste, Harry casi se mareó.

 

\- No, eh... pensaba hacerlo un poco más tarde...

 

\- Yo acabo de hacerlo, pero por ti puedo repetir - el monumento se acercó con extrema lentitud hacia él, y posó con delicadeza sus manos en el pecho del moreno, a la altura de sus pezones, haciéndolos reaccionar un poco ante el leve contacto. Pegó su cara a la de Harry, lo cual hizo que éste se estremeciera irremediablemente, y susurró directamente en su oído -. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te apetece?

 

Tragó saliva con fuerza. Eso no podía estarle pasando a él. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lo más seguro es que se tratara de un sueño. Eso es. Un sueño... Pero por más que trataba de convencerse, de que debía salir de ése sueño, de que era un error, no pudo por más que seguirle el juego al chico, aunque decir que estaba nervioso era decir poco.

 

\- ¿Una ducha... los dos juntos? - apenas le salió la voz.

 

\- Claro... - siguió susurrando en su oído.

 

Las manos vagaron por su pecho en sentido descendente y se colaron por la camisa blanca del trabajo que aún llevaba puesta. Masajeó sus bien formados abdominales y lamió a su vez el lóbulo de su oreja. Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un jadeo. Y el rubio aprovechó ése momento para atacar su cuello, de una manera absolutamente deliciosa para Harry.

Éste permanecía quieto. No queriendo estropear el sueño, si es que lo era. Probablemente si se movía y hacía algo mal el chico desaparecería. Y por nada del mundo quería que eso ocurriese. Pero el chico del sueño no parecía muy de acuerdo con él.

 

\- Tócame... - le pidió con la voz ronca.

 

Y lo hizo. Sólo que él fue directamente a sus pantalones. Los desabrochó con rapidez, los bajó a la vez que sus boxers, y acarició con maestría su miembro, ya duro... y caliente... y _mmm, lo quiero dentro. Oh Dios, cuánto lo deseo_.

 

El rubio puso sus manos en la espalda de Harry y fue bajando hasta llegar a su culo. Una vez ahí, tomó con sus manos sus nalgas y empujó hacia adelante, para apretarle contra él. Eso hizo que ambos gimieran.

 

Tan cerca estaban sus rostros que no pudieron evitar el beso que se dieron. Uno muy húmedo. Ardiente. Posesivo. Y el frenético movimiento de sus lenguas al que siguió.

 

Ni siquiera supieron cuando ocurrió. Pero cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya no estaban en el hall del piso ni vestidos. Estaban completamente desnudos y el rubio mantenía a Harry empotrado contra una pared muy cerca del dormitorio de éste.

 

A Harry no le importaba el sitio. Sólo quería que le tomara. A ser posible ya.

 

\- Métemela... - y jadeó cuando el chico succionó uno de sus pezones, al tiempo que le masturbaba hábilmente con una mano, mientras que los dedos de la otra pugnaban por entrar en el ano de Harry.

 

Éste dio un respingo cuando sintió ésos dedos _justo ahí_.

 

\- Más... - se oyó decir.

 

Como si sus palabras fueran órdenes para él, el rubio le complació. Al primer dedo le hizo compañía un segundo y, poco después, un tercero. Con los tres exploró su interior. Muy suave y caliente. El chico también deseaba metérsela, y su miembro chorreando líquido pre-orgásmico le daba la razón.

 

De pronto, lo giró de cara a la pared y Harry supo lo que le esperaba. Se la iba a meter por fin. Un completo extraño. Aquello sólo le excitó más, y se dejó hacer. No se lo iba a impedir. De ninguna manera. Dejaría que la situación siguiera su curso. Ya preguntaría más tarde.

 

Con una mano en la cadera de Harry, y la otra sujetando su miembro, fue adentrándose en su interior.

Harry apretó su cara contra la pared, conteniendo los quejidos de dolor que amenazaban con salir de su boca.

Cuando el rubio entró del todo, los quejidos fueron transformados en auténticos gemidos de aboluto placer.

Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Con nadie. Y se había acostado con mucha gente; chicos la gran mayoría.

 

\- Estás tan estrecho... Diosmmm... - gimió el rubio en su oreja, mientras le penetraba una y otra vez.

 

\- Ah... Oh, siiimmmm... Dame más... más fuerte - pidió Harry. Un leve sudor perlaba su frente y su respiración estaba entrecortada, prueba evidente del estado en el que se encontraba.

 

\- ¿Te gusta así... Harry? Mmm... - efectuó un movimiento circular, y el grito de placer de Harry inundó la estancia. Pero ahí no acababa la cosa -. Date la vuelta...

 

Si Harry había oído su nombre en boca del rubio lo ignoro. Lo único que quería era seguir sintiendo ésa inmensa necesidad de ser poseído por éste una y otra vez, hasta el agotamiento.

 

Obedeció y quedó de frente al chico. Éste le agarró una pierna y se la subió un poco, comenzando de nuevo aquél cadencioso vaivén. Dios. Le estaba volviendo loco.

 

A la vez que el rubio seguía penetrándole sin tregua, Harry llevó una mano a su propia entrepierna y acarició su olvidado miembro.

 

Nuevamente unieron sus bocas en un hambriento beso, que duró más que el primero, pero menos que los que lo siguieron.

 

Cuando el orgasmo llegó fue como una descarga eléctrica, que primero alcanzó al rubio y después a Harry. El semen regó tanto su pecho como el del chico.

 

Al acabar, el rubio bajó la pierna de Harry y se quedó recostado contra éste, aún dentro de él. Permanecieron abrazados contra la pared, esperando recuperar pronto la normalidad de sus respiraciones.

 

**///**

 

\- ¿Mi vecino?

 

Harry estaba estupefacto. ¡Acababa de hacerlo con su vecino! ¡El de los gemidos!

 

\- Draco Malfoy - el rubio extendió su mano. Mano que Harry aceptó de inmediato.

 

\- Harry Potter.

 

Por toda respuesta, el tal Draco sonrió, mostrando una blanca y perfecta dentadura. _En serio, podría mirarlo por días enteros y ni aún así me cansaría_.

 

\- Nuestros baños, digamos que... se comunican, si entiendes lo que quiero decir - dijo el rubio.

 

El sonrojo que adornó el rostro de Harry no se hizo esperar.

 

\- Yo... yo... eh... - balbuceó estúpidamente.

 

Draco puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, para que callara. Le obedeció, por supuesto.

 

\- No estoy enfadado - se explicó -. Lo cierto es que quería esto desde hace bastante. Siempre te veía llegar por las noches, agotado. Pero aún así me fijé en ti. Pelo revuelto del color del azabache, unos preciosos ojos verdes, de altura similar a la mía y buen cuerpo... Una belleza en toda regla.

 

Ése comentario sólo hizo que su sonrojo aumentase.

 

\- E ideé un plan para tenerte - soltó. Harry le miró con incredulidad -. Una noche, de casualidad, me metí en el baño, y entonces te oí. Te estabas duchando. Ése día lo dejé pasar. Pero a la noche siguiente vi que te metías en la ducha a la misma hora... Así que, pensé que si me metía yo también y me... masturbaba, tú me oirías y...

 

Harry entendió el punto y se echó a reír.

Su vecino le miró asombrado. Cuando paró, se apresuró a decir:

 

\- El único problema es que al no estar casi nunca por las mañanas y volver tan tarde en las noches, no conozco a nadie del edificio. Por lo que me costaba mucho imaginarte cuando... Bueno, cuando me masturbaba a la vez que tú. Dios, de hecho, me mortificaba la idea de estarme masturbando y que luego resultases ser un troll o algo así.

 

Ahí es cuando le tocó el turno a Draco de reírse. Se carcajeó hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas y comenzó a dolerle el estómago.

 

\- Ay... Dios... eso ha sido... lo más gracioso... que he oído en mi vida... ¡Un troll! - emitió una risita y pareció calmarse.

 

Harry sonrió mirando al suelo. La situación era muy extraña, pero también lo era que se sintiera tan cómodo al lado de ése chico, al que acababa de conocer... y al que se había entregado.

 

Draco levantó su barbilla y le dio un pico en los labios.

 

\- A partir de hoy, podríamos compartir la ducha todas las noches, ¿no te parece?

 

La sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia cuando posó sus verdes ojos en los grises del rubio y vislumbró algo cercano al cariño en su mirada.

 

\- Por mí perfecto - contestó.

 

\- Genial - dijo Draco, y ésta vez fue Harry el que le dio el pico. Sonrió al término -. ¿Te parece bien si mientras tú compruebas la temperatura del agua yo voy a mi piso a por mi pijama y mi cepillo de dientes?

 

\- Más que bien, en realidad - y jamás fue tan sincero.

 

Al tiempo que veía alejarse al rubio, pensó que pagaba poco de piso, y que si se buscaba a un compañero para compartirlo...

 

 

~ **FIN** ~


End file.
